Wayfarer
by wonsterrr
Summary: A collection of Sasuke x Hinata oneshots, drabbles, and short stories. / Chapter four: Rated M sillyfic. Read at your own discretion. Seriously.
1. Fireworks

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how or why he always sought her. In crowds, in missions, and in public events, he would always look for the dark-haired beauty who had a gentle and caring aura around her. He went out of his way to secretly watch over her train, not doing anything to make his presence known, because it wasn't like he was stalking her or anything. Uchiha don't stalk.

He guessed he was lonely. He didn't plan on locking eyes with her accidentally during the war, and feeling emotions he thought he'd never feel again. He knew he could never sever the bonds he had with Naruto and Sakura; they both were like siblings to him, to which Sakura surprisingly was okay with (he was grateful that she had gotten over her silly crush over him).

He didn't know that he was staring too long at her, and when she caught him, she threw him a distrustful look. It didn't suit her face, he thought. He wanted to see her face relax around him.

"Is there something on my face, Uchiha-san?"

She asked when it was her turn to look after him at the hospital. She held a confident, but kind and polite voice. Sasuke looked bored, but inside he was interested. He didn't count on seeing her again. He thought she was someone else. He thought she wasn't the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha, and a rival clan to the Uchiha's. He thought that no, she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be this courageous and strong when the last time he saw her, she was cowering behind a tree, staring longingly at _Naruto-kun_.

He turned away, as if he wasn't just memorizing every detail on her face, as if he wasn't telling himself how nice it would feel if he could comb his hand through her long, silky hair. He ignored her question, and she sat there quietly and patiently.

"Do you still like the idiot?"

He asked one night, when they were assigned to patrol the perimeter during a festival. Tsunade had reasoned that since she was the most unlikely person to be attracted to the Uchiha, being partnered with him would cause minimal to no distractions. Also, it was evident that he at least tolerated her. His usual partners were on a honeymoon, anyway.

"No."

She answered with finality. They were both standing on a building that overlooked the area. The moonlight illuminated their silhouettes, and he couldn't help but stare at her serene and calm face. Her skin looked at smooth as it had when he first saw her again, as pale as the snow that surrounded them. Her hair damp because of the snow flurries, but thought it looked even more gorgeous with the way the snowflakes sparkled around her.

Subconsciously, he reached out and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at him surprised. He thought it was cute, the way her cheeks painted red at the sudden contact. At least he was blushing because of him, and not the blonde-haired ninja anymore.

"Good."

He said, and pulled his hand away, not wanting to scare her. She held a confused look, and he ignored her as he faced forward.

He remembered how hard she fought back her tears during Naruto and Sakura's wedding. How hard she faced them with a smile, how she sincerely said her congratulations. How she went to the training ground right after, screaming and crying her heart out as she hit the wooden post again and again.

He remembered how he chased her silently, witnessing everything as she continued venting out hours later. How when the rain came and the night covered the sky, she was still there, hurting. How he was about to jump down, maybe pop in a hello, what the hell are you doing here, or be his usual brooding self and just stand there.

He opted for the latter and watched as she recognized his presence. He watched as she wiped away her tears although it was futile because of the pouring rain. She turned to him, not meeting his eyes, and bowed down deeply. She was mumbling a soft sorry, and he couldn't have heard her if not for the fact that he already had her in his arms, as if protecting her from all the evils around her.

She cried again once she felt his warmth. Cried when she felt secure and comfortable. Her heart was breaking because _Naruto-kun chose Sakura-chan_, and she thought how perfect the couple was. How undeniably ideal they were for each other. She knew Naruto could never love her like that, because she just wasn't Sakura.

She didn't know she blacked out when she opened her eyes, and she was on an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. She breathed in and all she could smell was something that reminded her of when muscular arms were around her. Of how she could hear his heartbeat calming her even against the heavy rain.

She sat up and immediately noticed her clothing. It was a large, black shirt that barely hid her thighs. She blushed as she realized that maybe he had changed her, thankful that he left her underwear on, and that he didn't take advantage of her. She turned her face to the man with dull, ebony eyes as she heard the door open.

He tried not to gulp. Tried not to lose composure as she slowly got out of bed and walked towards him, his t-shirt hanging loosely on her. He tried not to think of how it made her look appealing, her long legs teasing him. Instead, he focused on the way she bowed again, saying her thanks. Focused on the way she told him she had to go, but that she would repay him again someday.

He remained silent and instead gave her her clothes back which was in a paper bag. She muttered a thanks again and changed in his bathroom, to which he gave her the directions to shortly after. He kept quiet as she darted out of his apartment, managing a quick goodbye, and a see you later, as she ran back to the Hyuuga compound, just 10 minutes before midnight.

"Would you… like to have lunch with m-me?"

She said the next week, as she finally plucked the courage to talk to him after what she deemed was an embarrassing situation. She was thankful no one saw her leave his apartment, how no one spread rumors about her and the Uchiha. Thankful that she can talk to him without gossiping eyes staring at them.

He had just finished completely obliterating a wooden post, having already sensed her from 5 miles away. He nodded at her question, and she laid out a blanket and put the food on top. She made sure to put extra tomatoes in his servings, knowing from fangirls and Sakura and Ino that he liked the tangy vegetables.

She giggled silently as he scarfed down on his lunch, as if he hadn't had a decent meal in years. He glared at her and she chose to smile at him. She figured that maybe he actually DIDN'T have a decent meal in years, and it worried her to think that he probably starved himself and ate ramen every other day. She noticed how thinner he was compared to her.

When she offered to teach him how to cook, he could only stare at her dumbfounded, as if she was crazy. She didn't back down until he said yes though, and that made him think of her as feisty. She reasoned that it was repayment for helping her in the training grounds, and he believed her.

She would come to his apartment every other weekend with ingredients in tow. She taught him the basics, and he scowled at her because there was something too feminine about cooking, he argued, and that this was impossible. After many sessions, he gave in and asked if she could just cook for him instead, telling her that it was futile for him to learn how to cook anyway. He burned his chicken yet again.

She laughed, and he loved how she sounded. She agreed, because he looked so out-of-place in the kitchen, looked as if he could murder the next person if he continued wearing the lavender apron she provided for him. She started cooking for him, and even went so far as to make him boxed lunches when he was out training or on a mission.

This was when the rumors started. The rumors that the Uchiha traitor and the Hyuuga heiress were 'shacking it up,' as they said. How the Uchiha put the Hyuuga under a genjutsu, and made her his slave. How he forced her to obey him and how he abused her. How the kind and gentle Hyuuga did not tell anyone because she was too forgiving, too nice anyway, and that she wouldn't fight back.

Her friends had been concerned. They showed up at his apartment ready to maul him until he opened the door, and they saw her holding a pan in her right hand, a spatula on the left, wearing an apron with her hair in a high ponytail. She had a surprised look on her face, and they were equally shocked as well. She looked domestic, she looked comfortable. She looked as if she was meant to be in his apartment.

Her cousin stepped in front and dragged her away. Neji cursed at the Uchiha and threw him threats. Kiba and Shino also did the same thing, hiding her behind their backs. He glared at them, angry that he probably wasn't going to taste her cooking anytime soon, and mad that they believed the rumors and accusations going around the both of them. He barked at them to get out of his apartment, and the Hyuuga with the loving and gentle eyes felt guilty that she couldn't speak up to defend him. That she couldn't fight back for him. He slammed the door.

That incident happened months ago, and both of them made no move to communicate with each other again. That is, until Tsunade assigned the patrolling mission to them, oblivious of the rumors that had spread about them before.

"I'm sorry."

She started once the crowd was beginning to disperse. The festival was almost over, all that was left were the fireworks. She thought it was silly how they were having a fireworks festival in the middle of winter, but she shrugged it off as everyone celebrating about the fact that peace had graced the land once again.

She turned to face him, and was met with a hard face, still not looking at her. She sighed because she missed him so much these past months, but she blamed herself for not even initiating contact with him again. She understood his anger.

She moved to change locations so she could get a better view of the people below them, but was stopped as his hand gripped her wrist firmly. She stiffened, a spark running through her veins as she realized how much she longed for his touch again. She turned to face him, and was glad that this time he was looking at her too.

"You need to put extra large tomato slices in my bento tomorrow, if you want to make it up to me."

She had a perplexing look on her face, and when she realized what he said, an honest and sincere smile graced her features. She nodded and nodded, not paying attention to when tears had formed in her eyes, only knowing when he cupped her cheek and rubbed them away with his thumb.

The fireworks began, and the loud booming sounds echoed everywhere. The colorful display illuminated Konoha and its citizens.

But Sasuke and Hinata were in a world of their own. Their heartbeats were all they could hear as they ignored the festival, and when they closed the distance between them and met with a heated kiss, the fireworks and the mission was long forgotten.

* * *

I haven't written fanfic in well over 6 years, so I'm sorry if it seemed too mechanical or too forced, or confusing even. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, though! And thank you for reading! :)


	2. Poetry

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

Sasuke was not a poet.

He never understood the appeal of flowery and exaggerated words. He liked blunt. He liked straight to the point.

He grimaced at people who would throw sweet nothings to each other, giving out empty promises and frilly conundrums. He tried to fathom why they would waste time with something as trivial as words laced with lies just to impress one another.

But he started to understand once he locked eyes with her.

When he met her, his world turned upside down, and it felt like his heart was in his throat, because he found that he couldn't breathe, because once he did, he would smell the lavender scent she always carried, and he was scared, afraid, frightened beyond words, that he would decide that he'd like it.

When she smiled at him, he saw a ray of light shining upon her pale and flawless face, her opal eyes looking into the very depths of his tainted soul, and he could not help but stare, because perhaps he could also peer into hers, and he could maybe see the purity and innocence. He wanted her very image burned painfully, permanently into his mind.

When she said his name with such sincerity and raw emotion, waves upon clashing waves of feelings and sensations filled his very core, and he cannot help but desperately cling onto her words, afraid that he might never hear her again, because he realizes, he _knows_ that every single day, he falls further and further into the depths of her eyes, the silkiness of her hair, the softness in her voice, and he keeps on breaking into pieces. He doesn't mind.

But when she says those three words, he feels **nothing**.

Because words can never truly describe the emotion he feels when he feels everything and nothing, when he feels both light and dark, both yin and yang, and soulmates, and the universe, and destiny, and the alpha and the omega. He feels the heat of a thousand suns and the chill of the everlasting winter; he is soaked while in the sun, and dry while in the rain.

When he sees the red string of fate on both of their pinkies, he smiles when she looks at him confusedly, because wasn't her eyes supposed to be all-seeing?

So he says those three words back to her, feeling inadequate, feeling incomplete, because it sounded as if it wasn't good enough, as if the words could never compare to the chaos brewing within him. But he settles for it anyway.

Sasuke was not a poet, because his actions always told more.

He kisses her, and he knows that he has found his sunny place.

* * *

I would like to thank _umnia_, _damnheart.o3_, _RikuDai_, _Neon Renaissance_, _MirukoUchiha_, and _Renoa Heartilly_ for sparing their time to drop in a review and for letting me know what they thought of the previous oneshot I wrote. Thank you so much!


	3. An Angel

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

He was bored. In the very depths of the underworld covered with eternal flames and screaming souls that were available, just begging for torture, he was utterly, irrevocably bored.

His older brother, Itachi, was probably somewhere in Europe, spreading rumors about an oncoming second Bubonic plague (he started the first one) and sending everyone into a national lockdown. Peh, he thought. Sasuke knew he could do better than gossip about outdated diseases.

His favorite torturing technique has to be when he would put the souls under an illusion, giving them a glimpse of what it was like back on earth had they not died or defected, and then harshly bringing them back to the realities of the flames that forever consumed them. He loved looking at their defeated faces, how they screamed out their pain, how hopeless they completely were, slowly driving them into insanity.

Contrary to what the mortals believed, the underworld wasn't red. It was pure, cold black. The dark flames never stopped burning, but there was no light. He couldn't really see much, but he could sense everything. His eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness.

He sighed. He wasn't supposed to leave for earth yet, not until he could taint an angel. That was the rule, and even he didn't know where it came from. It was the unspoken law.

He sighed again, he never really followed rules anyway. Itachi wasn't here, his parents have been missing for 1000 years now, and he temporarily (586 years now, but who's counting?) held the title 'King of the Underworld.' As king, he was free to do whatever he wanted, right? Right.

Without really thinking about it, he opened up the portal to the mortal world. Itachi could kiss his ass later, he didn't care. He just wanted to get rid of his boredom. With a snicker, he was slowly transported to Earth.

After the quick trip, he casually patted nonexistent dust from his shoulders, and changed into his human disguise.

He looked the same, sans the spiky wings, the black horns and the long, sharp tail. He was naked; he didn't care, but his brother told him that the humans did. Irritably, he discreetly eyed a blond male sitting on a wooden bench. He scoffed, and almost wanted to scratch his brains out.

The human was wearing orange. He literally was orange. He had on an orange hoodie, orange shorts, orange backpack, orange sneakers… He almost gagged at the sight; it was too bright. Mumbling something incoherent, he snapped his fingers and he was instantly wearing clothes.

His attire was similar to the blond, but with a different color scheme. While his was all orange, Sasuke's was black and gray.

He was about to come out of his hiding place from behind a tree, but was pushed away when something, or rather someone, hit him. He was instantly thrown off-balance, for some reason not used to the gravity Earth had, and fell back onto the cemented ground.

Groaning, he lifted his head to see what idiot bumped into him.

He was greeted with pale skin, dark hair, and a calming lavender scent. Staring, he caught movement, and the woman stirred. He was met with clear and mesmerizing eyes.

'An angel…?' Sasuke eyes widened. What was an angel doing here in the mortal world?

He couldn't delve deep into his question because the said angel immediately sat up and straddled him, although she probably did not notice, and proceeded to mumble words of apology.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so… so sorry about that, sir! I did not see you, sir! It's m-my fault!"

She always jogged on the same path always at the same time because the man with the blond hair who loved orange too much was always sitting on that particular bench; one that she was too preoccupied staring at to not notice the person in front of her.

Sasuke eyed the holy being with interest. It seems that she didn't realize he was a demon, which was good for him, because this could be his perfect alibi as to why he ventured into the mortal world while totally breaking the rules.

Sasuke stayed silent, still staring. The woman noticed their position, and with a red face, stood up fast, and started to apologize again.

Feeling a bit peeved, Sasuke was instantly standing up behind her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I get it, you're sorry. Apology accepted."

He whispered into her ear, and he could feel her shiver. He smirked at this, and once he deemed the angel to be calm, he released her. She slowly turned around to face him, and her blush came back full force. He was a very attractive man, she couldn't deny this. She tried to look at anything aside from his face. She took a deep breath, and tried to sound as normal as possible.

"I, uh… Again, I'm really sorry for that, sir-"

"Sasuke."

He cut her off. She nodded in understanding.

"-Sasuke-san, and I hope I didn't dirty your clothes too badly."

He scrutinized her as she bowed again. For an angel, she was pretty clumsy. Then again, this could all be part of the act. She was about to turn away from him so she could resume her daily jogging schedule, but was stopped when she felt cold hands grip her arm.

Sasuke was still staring, studying her. She had a rather baggy purple jacket on, with track pants and a pair of blue sneakers. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and he could see the sweat coating her slender neck. He thought of her as bland.

He knew some of the ever-changing human customs and mannerisms from delving into the memories of the damned souls of hell. Sometimes, he would make illusions and would create certain situations just to see how the former humans would have reacted. His experiments always had satisfying, and sometimes borderline humiliating results.

Right now, he sensed that she was probably uncomfortable and wanted to leave. The angel was doing a pretty good job at being a human. He smirked at this.

"I'll see you later, then."

He watched as she eagerly nodded, a bit confused with his response, but didn't dwell on it much longer as she was happy that she could get away from him. She started jogging again and disappeared into the trail right after a small bridge. He watched as her hair bounced left to right behind her.

He knew he could find her later, anyways.

* * *

I would like to thank _Payung Biru_, _callionope_, _umnia_, _MirukoUchiha_, and _Honeyee_ for sparing their time to drop in a review and for letting me know what they thought of the previous oneshot I wrote. Thank you so much!

Also um the thing is Hinata isn't an angel here... Just that Sasuke thinks so. I didn't know how to add that to the story though haha I still gotta improve this whole 'writing' thing.


	4. Dildo

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.  
Author's Note: This chapter contains _**mature themes**_, and Sasuke and Hinata are a little bit OOC. Also it's very silly please don't take it seriously. Ever. Just don't. I mean, I encourage you to read it, yeah, but don't expect anything, okay?

* * *

Today was Sasuke's day off from university. Hinata had a midterm that day, and so he decided to make himself useful by cleaning their apartment. He thought that it would make her happy, coming home to a clean house that he was responsible for.

He started with rearranging the shoes rack by the door. Hinata had a penchant for high heels; he never thought that she'd be the type of person. But, the woman knew how to carry herself and so he let her be. He liked carrying her on his back when she got blisters from them anyway. Especially when he felt her lovely breasts pressed on his back every time. Sasuke was a pervert like that.

Which would explain why he bought a motorcycle instead of a car. Yup, he was a pervert all right.

Finishing the shoes rack rearrangement, he moved to get the vacuum out of the storage room and proceeded to clean the carpets. Bits and pieces of Hinata's hair were everywhere; she had a ridiculously long mane of blue-indigo hair that went past her plump butt. Sasuke didn't mind. He liked combing through her soft and lustrous hair with his fingers (and then he would promptly pinch her butt cheeks once he reached the ends).

After the carpets were cleaned, he went to wash the dishes on the sink. He put on gloves and an apron. Normally, Hinata was in charge of the kitchen and thus was also responsible for the dishes, but seeing as she studied for her midterms late into the night, he understood and told her that he'd do it. That made her smile.

One would mistake him for a housewife (househusband?), and it crossed his mind when he was almost done with the dishes. He chuckled a bit when he remembered that one night he came home to find Hinata in nothing but an apron. He had an enjoyable night. A smirk made its way on his face as he also recalled how he took her greedily right on the kitchen counter with no care in the world as pots and pans fell to the ground.

Hinata then told him she had another surprise in their room. Sasuke was too eager to kiss her as he carried her to bed and started round two.

His breath hitched when he remembered their frisky night. It was their 6th anniversary, and they did it for 3, probably 4, more times. Hinata was a sex goddess, albeit a pure and innocent one, and Sasuke took full advantage of that no matter how contradicting it sounded.

Was Sasuke always a pervert? He thought, no. It came natural for him only around Hinata.

As he was finishing up, he went to their room and proceeded to clean the closet. Hinata's side was fairly organized, his wasn't. He made to pick up some of his clothes from the floor, but paused once he spotted a frilly pink box under Hinata's clothes.

He was curious. What was inside? His first guess was lingerie, and that made his mouth water. Hinata always had sexy underwear on, and he was none too grateful for that. Just this morning, he managed a peek and saw her wear a black lace bra with the clasp in the front, and a matching black lace thong with strings on the sides. He shivered at the thought.

Enthusiastically, he reached for the box and tugged on the cover. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and tentatively opened the box. He gasped, surprise evident on his face. He didn't bother hiding it, this indeed was shocking even to him.

Recovering from the shock, he made to glare at the offending object in front of him.

Sasuke was royally pissed.

In front of him was… was an 8-inch pink and thick vibrating dildo. He frowned at the phallic item.

He was sitting in a closet, glaring at a dildo as if he could make it disappear. What was Hinata thinking when she bought this?! Was she so unsatisfied with his dick that she chose to go out and… and pleasure herself with this _fake_ and abominable thing instead? Did she not like the real thing anymore?

He slammed the cover back and proceeded to carry it to their room. He dropped the container on the bed and reached for his cellphone. Hastily, he put it to his ears as he waited for the other person to answer. Three rings later, a voice echoed.

"Hello?"

"Naruto," Sasuke said breathlessly. "I need to talk to you."

"Woah, tone down the anger, man. You and Hinata had a fight or something?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's eye twitched. Why did Naruto always assume that he and Hinata had a fight whenever he called?

Well, Sasuke couldn't really blame Naruto. He did only call him when something was up between him and Hinata. And today was no exception.

Sighing, he went straight to the point as always.

"I found Hinata's dildo."

Cue the deafening silence.

Sasuke managed to hear a strained cough in the background. He sighed again. This was as awkward to him as it was for Naruto, but he didn't really trust anyone else except him. Kiba? He'd bite him, not kinky at all. Shino? He'd plant parasites on him. Neji, especially? He'd probably have his dick ripped off and fed to the Hyuuga greyhounds while he squeezes lemons on his genitals. Sasuke shivered. That man was beyond insane when it came to Hinata.

And the list goes on. He wasn't exactly a friendly or sociable person. He didn't like noise either, except if it came from Hinata's mouth and he elicited them. For a shy and meek person such as his fiancée, she sure was loud and wild. So it was true what they said about the quiet ones…

"Sasuke…" Naruto started. He was really, really uncomfortable with this. It was 2pm on a beautiful Wednesday, which he spent on the beach with his girlfriend, the bubbly Sakura, and Sasuke just had to dampen his spirits with his dark and brooding, moping, sulking self.

"…WHAT THE FUCK, TEME," Sasuke heard Sakura wince in the background when Naruto screamed into the phone. He then heard him apologize to her. There were some shuffling noises, and a door slamming shut was heard.

"You disturbed my date with Sakura-chan just because of a sex toy?!" Naruto went inside a cottage and locked the door. He knew how Sasuke valued privacy. Sakura also understood, so she let Naruto continue their conversation as she lay in the sand trying to get a tan.

"Yes," Sasuke sounded confident, arrogant even. That made Naruto even angrier.

"Kami, Sasuke. I wish Death had taken me instead of having to talk to you right now. What's the problem with Hinata having a fucking dildo, anyway? Isn't that normal for girls?"

"!"

Sasuke was baffled. Normal for girls? He was kidding, right? Hinata wouldn't… right?

The silence continued, and Naruto was having none of it.

"Teme, d-don't tell me… You're jealous of a sex toy?"

The uncertainty in his voice and his stutter brought out Sasuke's anger.

"Fuck no."

"Shit, Sasuke, I knew you were possessive, but this is too much–!"

Sasuke had had enough. Naruto wasn't helping him at all, and on top of it, he was insulting him! He ended the call and slammed the phone back on his desk. He eyed the box where the absolutely offending item was hidden. He was going to have a lengthy talk with Hinata later when she comes back.

Meanwhile, Hinata felt anxious.

She knew it wasn't because of the midterm. She was pretty sure she aced it anyway, since she could answer almost all of the questions with ease.

She let out a lengthy sigh, and took the bus home to the apartment she shared with Sasuke. some of her friends wanted to hang out with her, to celebrate and have fun, but she declined because of the feelings of uneasiness she just couldn't shake off.

When the bus arrived at her stop, her anxiety only worsened. Her heart was beating fast, her palms were sweaty, and her knees were weak. Every step she took from the bus stop to her apartment felt like lead.

Once she stood in front of her apartment door, she could feel that something was wrong. She didn't really want to open the door, scared that they might have been robbed or something. But then, there was also the possibility that Sasuke could have been murdered… and she panicked at the very thought!

With a newfound drive, she hurriedly put the key to the door and unlocked it, dashing straight to the living room to see if anything was out of place.

What Hinata saw shocked her. Nothing was out of place. _That_ was what was weird. Everything was neat and clean. The books were in the shelves in alphabetical order, the DVDs were stacked neatly near the video player, and the blankets on the couch were folded meticulously.

She proceeded to the kitchen to see if it also got some changes, and she was not disappointed. The pots and the pans were safely hidden in cabinets, the plates were arranged according to color, and even the contents of the fridge were properly tidy.

Her initial feelings of apprehension were gone, and was replaced with delight and glee. How wonderful of Sasuke to have cleaned the apartment! She hadn't had the time to do chores recently, and she had apologized to him for neglecting her duties, even though they had shared equal responsibility in their home.

As a way of thanks, she decided that she was going to cook him the best dinner he has ever had. She hummed a soothing melody as she went to the front door to pick up her bag, since she had dropped it in her haste to come inside.

She made her way to their bedroom, skipping along as she thought that since he had a day off today, there might be another surprise waiting for her inside.

Sasuke was having none of it, though. The moment he heard the door open, he rehearsed how he was going to approach the delicate subject at hand. Once he felt her footsteps nearing the bedroom door, he quickly turned the knob and yanked it open.

Hinata was in ignorant bliss and hugged him immediately, oblivious of the sour look on his face.

"Oh, Sasuke, thank you so much for cleaning the apartment while I was gone! I was thinking of cooking you an amazing dinner as thanks. Anything specific you would like?"

She asked, still hugging him. He, however, wanted answers, and he wanted them now. And as always, he was blunt and straight to the point. Hugging her back, she pulled her in and locked the door behind her. In a series of movements, he managed to untangle her from his neck and pinned her wrists above her head. He glared at her and she in turn gasped at him as she tried to make sense of his mood.

"Sasuke, what's wro-"

"Why the fuck do you have a dildo in your closet?"

Hinata froze, not because she felt as if a secret has been exposed, but because she had _absolutely_ no idea what he was talking about.

"Wh… what?"

"Don't act innocent, Hinata. I saw the _god-awful_ frilly pink box under your clothes."

So much for rehearsing how to approach the 'delicate' subject.

Hinata shivered just from his glare; there were traces of malice and downright anger in his eyes that were aimed at her. She honestly did not have a clue what the everloving fuck he was ranting about, and she hoped that he could see that. Seconds passed, minutes passed, and still Sasuke wouldn't let go of her.

Clearing her throat, Hinata decided to resolve the… impending doom at hand.

"Where is it…?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. He tentatively, carefully let go of her wrists, but was still in close proximity to her. Never losing eye contact, he sidestepped and gestured towards their bed.

Hinata flinched when she saw the _god-awful frilly pink box_ Sasuke was talking about, sitting comfortably on top of the comforter. A wave of familiarity instantly hit her; where had she seen it before?

Out of habit, she tilted her head a bit to the right as she scrutinized the box. She was sure she saw it somewhere before… Didn't Sasuke say it was in her closet? Maybe that's it.

No, she reasoned. It wasn't. It was something else.

Sasuke scoffed at her. She had the nerve to act all innocent and genuinely curious. Who is she kidding, anyway? Definitely not him. He didn't believe this facade she was showing to him right now. He could see that she recognized the box.

She did recognize it, but it was too late. Sasuke wasn't really listening to her reasons anymore (she thought he'd just think of them as excuses more than anything else).

Oh, that's right! She didn't buy it; Ino did. Ino bought it for her as a Christmas present. She had winked at her and did suggestive gestures, and Hinata tried to make sense of it. Once she did open it, she was as red as a tomato, and immediately scolded Ino. She laughed at her as the innocent heiress dumped the box in her closet, trying to push her out of the room.

She guessed that she had totally forgotten about it, not that she wanted to ever use it anyway.

"Why?" he blurted out without really thinking. She looked back at him, confused. He himself didn't know what the question implied.

Why are you lying right now?

Why are you acting as if this isn't your fault?

Why did you buy a dildo?

Why didn't you tell me you bought a dildo?

"Why don't you like my dick anymore?"

Why did it have to be in a god-awful frilly pink box?

Why are you-

Sasuke stopped thinking, realizing that he actually blurted out the one question he didn't mean to ask, along with the stinging sensation in his eyes.

Hinata tensed. She paid no attention to the question; she thought it was trivial. However, she did notice how his eyes were starting to gloss over. Was he… going to cry?

He didn't mean to ask that question. Out of all the questions he could've asked, that wasn't it. He was embarrassed and tried to hide it because he basically questioned the depth of his manhood to her, and that sounded really un-manly. And Sasuke was very manly. And manly men don't cry. Like, ever.

He bowed his head, and willed himself not to let the tears fall. He knew it was stupid crying over something so stupid as this. Hell, crying itself was stupid.

But his thoughts were running all over. Who knew what else Hinata was hiding? First, she was getting tired of his manhood. Next thing he knows, she'd be tired of his snoring, and then his constant complaints, then his body, and everything else about him, until she would eventually break up with him.

And he didn't like that at all!

The thought of Hinata leaving him was his final breaking point, as he let the tears fall freely on his face.

Hinata unhesitatingly blushed. Her whole face was burning, she could feel the blood from her head down to her dainty toes. She looked at him with wide eyes and tried to make sense of the situation. Did Sasuke even realize what he was asking?

Trying to fight down her blush, which was unsuccessful, she piped up.

"Sasuke, I… I would never-! I like your… your d-d-dic- PENIS… is… uhmm…"

She started to hyperventilate. She hasn't been this nervous in so long, and frankly, what was there to be nervous about? There were things far more embarrassing than this situation, but Hinata mused that it just wasn't her day today.

Sasuke continued crying silently as big fat tears rolled down his stupid face. He felt so utterly insecure and a big whiny baby right now. Absolutely nothing like a true hot-blooded Uchiha. He mused that it just wasn't his day today.

Fuck the dildo, honestly.

Before anything ever progressed, Naruto burst in their bedroom with furious, angry, violent eyes. Choosing to ignore the current situation at hand, he slapped Sasuke right in the face. Blinded by utter rage, Sasuke wiped his tears (effectively regaining his manly manhood back), and hugged Naruto as thanks for helping him regain his manhood.

As they said goodbye to each other with sparkly, pretty, absolutely emotional words ("I fucking love you, dobe." "I fucking love you too, teme!"), Hinata was left dumbfounded by everything in the world because nothing made sense, nothing ever made sense actually. Why are you still here? Fuck the system.

She fainted.

* * *

A big thanks to _Payung Biru_, _damnheart.o3_, _umnia_, _MirukoUchiha_, _Nafsi-chan_, _noodle_, and _Immy_ for their wonderful and helpful reviews!

This story was made on a whim, and I really just wanted Sasuke to cry over something so insignificant (but a major big deal for him). I don't know what to write next, I don't know how to incorporate the dildo story lol and I can't write emotional confrontational hilarious dialogue so this is where I stop. In all honesty, I just wanted this story out of the way.

I somewhat regret writing this to be perfectly honest but what the hell, you know? I already wasted time on this lol so whatever bros peace out.

(Also, thanks to whoever said that they wanted a continuation of chapter 3 demon Sasuke because I might actually write it but with Hinata's POV this time.)


End file.
